Friends from the past
by Wolf wisperer
Summary: Sans best friend when he was a teen comes to visit him in the underground rated m for later chapters
1. Reset

Well guys I decided that I'm going to use a different base for my story so I hope you enjoy.


	2. Welcome to the underground

Hey guys this is my redo please tell me what you think of it. The AU is dancetale

Toriel's POV

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" I heared screaming "is it another fallen human?" I thought to myself I walk downstairs to check what it was and found two girls dodging that flower's attacks quite gracefully. The older one had silver hair with a red streak and brown eyes, was wearing tennis shoes, shorts, and a black jacket and was dodging the flowers attacks dancing hip hop and doing some break dance as well. The other child had short light brown hair with squinted eyes, was wearing a blue and purple striped sweater, and was dogging the attacks as well following the older girl's example except doing ballet . He then surrounded their souls with his bullets. The older girl looked like she was going to do something until I then shot a fireball at him and the attacks disappeared. "What a horrible creature.""What's your name?" The older one asked "My name is toriel." She answered. "What's yours my children ?" "My name is rose and this is frisk"I heared the girl say. "Follow me we shall go to my home. Do you prefer butterscotch or cinnamon. I heard the older girl discussing with the younger child. "We would like butterscotch." "Then I shall make you some pie when we get home my child." I told her. I then clear all the puzzles and head into the house. I show them to their room and they thanks me and rose says that she wants to sleep so I leave to make the pie.

Rose's POV

Toriel had left the room and I collapsed on my bed while frisk sat down on the bed next to me. We have been friends for a while after you took her in. She was lost, didn't have any parents, and was mute. I could understand sign language so it wasn't that hard to communicate. "Hey frisk why don't we get some sleep ok? I asked her. "Ok" she signed to me. I watched her as she layed down and fell asleep. I start to remember why we even came here.

 _flash back_

Frisk and I were planing on taking a hike up mt. Ebott. When we were hiking up we found a cave and disided to explore it. We found a hole and tried to look in. I was telling her the legend of mt. ebott when we tripped on a root and fell. _Flash back end ._ I decide to sleep myself and close my eyes. When I wake up I see frisk is sleeping next to me like she always does. Ever sense I found her she always liked sleeping next to me for some reason. I always assumed it was one of those nightmares that she had every now and then and being near me somehhow makes them stop. I smell something tasty and decide to wake frisk. When I try to wake her she starts to grumble until I tell her that toriel might be done with our pie. Then she jolts up and tells me to get out of bed. I start to giggle while I get out of the bed. As we walk down the stairs we see our pie on the table and we both take a piece. As I bite into my piece I see frisk smiling happily and wolfing down the pie. I internally giggle and start copying her. We start exploring the house and see toriel reading in the library. We startle her by sneaking up on her. I wanted to ask her how to exithe is a the ruins so we could go home. "Um toriel do you know how to leave the ruins?" Toriel' face darkened. "Please wait here my children." Toriel said. We wait in that room for one minute until I get suspicious. I tell frisk to come with me and she follows me. We go to where toriel is and saw her infront of a door. "Toriel!" I yelled. "What are you doing!? Isn't that our way out!?" I am still yelling at her. "Prove to me that you two are strong enough to survive!" I heard toriel say. The battle started and toriel immediately sent fireballs hurling at you. Frisk of course dodged them gracefully and with ease but me on the other hand was having a hard time dodging them due to my dance. When I first saw my soul I almost laughed. Some people said that I have a heart of gold but I didn't think it would be so literal. My soul was a gold color with some faint green, yellow, and red surrounding it. Frisk's soul was a deep red color and was quite pretty. After a mater of dodging it was our turn. We chose mercy and we spared toriel and she let us pass. She also gave us phones which I was quite grateful for. We finally exited the door after saying our good byes and continued on our journey.

"wow it sure is weird around here." I thought. Me and frisk walked for a few seconds until I yelled, "Who's there!?" My magic activated automatically a red flame substance came out of my right eye as I hid frisk behind my back with a questionable look on her face. "I'll explain later." I quickly tell her. As I focus on the person infront of us I realized that he was a skeleton! He surprisingly looks very familiar but you can't put your finger on his name. "Woah! Don't you know how to greet a new pal!?" I heared the skeleton say with the slightest bit of worry in his voice.

Sans's POV

"Woah! Don't you know how to greet a new pal!?" I yelled. I was a slight bit worried knowing that the human had magic. There was something about her though. She felt so familiar yet I was sure I haven't met her before. The flame in her eye calms and eventually goes away as she apologizes. "I am so sorry I didn't, I thought-! She started panicking until I put a finger up to her lips and stop her mid-scentence. "It's ok. I'm sure you were just using your instincts." I said calmly. I move away my finger and say, "Now, slow down with those sentences now, umm, never caught your name there kiddo."

Rose's POV

Ok so I was slightly pissed. I am very old and definitely not a kid anymore though I am on the short side. I do have the de- I mean human age of 18 but I am definitely not a kid! "Um hello you still there." I heared the skeleton say. "Oh I'm sorry I must have spaced out for a few seconds I'm rose and this is frisk." I said all while looking a frisk. I looked back at Sans who seemed to be angry cause his eyesockets were totally black. I took a step back all the while keeping frisk behind myself. My magic was starting to activate until I start to break the silence "Hey what are you even doing here anyways?" I asked him curiously because we are technically standing in the middle of nowhere. "Oh I'm supposed to be keeping watch for humans, but I don't really care for capturing anyone, but my brother he's a human hunting fanatic." I assumed he was just messing with us and just acted casual. And as if that was his cue a big skeleton came walking by. "Quick behind that conveniently shaped lamp!" I just stared at him in utter confusion. "Frisk cover your ears, what the fuck are you talking about sure frisk can hide there but where am I going to hide "SANS ARE YOU EVEN KEEPING WATCH FOR ANY HUMANS." I quickly turn around seeing a giant skeleton in front of me. "SANS IS THIS A HUMAN!" I heard the big skeleton say. "Hi there! Can you tell us your name?" I asked. "I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS and that is my brother sans. I SHALL CAPRURE YOU AND TAKE YOU TO UNDYING SO I WILL BE ABLE TO BE IN THE ROYAL GUARD, NYEH HEE HEE." The names papyrus and sans ring in my head. why did it sound so familiar. I tried to remember and get slight memories. Wait a sec he did say capture right? Omg he did. And here I thought he was just joking. I just picked up frisk and just started running.

Sans's POV

As soon as I hear the name frisk I immediately tense up but then why did rose sound so familiar to me. I feel like I'm forgetting something. Something extremely important. But I just couldn't come up with a solution to this.


	3. The return

Hey guys just going to say there's going to be a lot of singing in this one.

Rose's POV

I picked up frisk and ran like there was no tomorrow and there probably wouldn't be if I let him catch us. I probably ran as fast as an Olympic runner maybe even faster. I looked down under my arm to look at frisk and she signed to me "how are you going so fast!?" "I'll tell you once were away from here." I make it all the way to the middle of the forest. I can't believe that their still trying to break that barrier, I thought they would have given up already. King asgore is pretty determined I'll tell you that "Ok frisk I'm going to show you something that I've never shown any human before." I told frisk. I snapped my fingers and I started to glow. Suddenly this glass like substance surrounded me while I transformed. My eyes turned from brown to a pinkish red, my shorts well just stayed the same, my jacket turned into a cloth vest like clothing, my t shirt turned into a tank top, a pair of wolf ears and a wolf tail appeared, a pair of black headphones appeared on my head, and a black cross necklace appeared around my neck. I felt my magic blazing out of my right eye so I covered it with my hand. The substance broke and frisk just looked at me amazed. Though I wouldn't be surprised if she was just amazed to see me with wolf ears

Sans's POV

Why do I feel like i know her!? I've never met her before in any of the timelines. She does remind me of someone but who was it. I came out of my hiding place and she immediately turned around and growled at me. "Woah calm down there tiger!" I yelled. "Why are you here and what do you want with us" She yelled coldly as her silver hair blew in the wind under the "moonlight". "Hey I won't hurt you." I said trying to calm her down as I get closer. "Why don't you come to my house ok." I said.

Rose's POV

I start trusting this skeleton a little more but that doesn't mean I will follow him. He reminds me of an old friend he even has the same name as him. They are probably the same person though, but I still need to be harsh to him for frisk's sake. If anything bad happened to her I would never forgive myself. I probably messed up the time line very badly. "Fine I'll trust you, but if you betray us I will eliminate you!" I said fiercely forgetting to cover my eye so my magic was flaming out quite literally. "Here grab my hand I know a short cut." He said calmly. I grabbed frisk's hand and she smiled at me, but when I grabbed sans's hand my face became dusted with pink. I looked at his face and it was dusted with blue 'kind of like a blueberry,' I thought to my self. He teleported to his house. It was pretty big. When we walked in I saw Papyrus making something in the kitchen. "What's he making?" I asked sans while he was closing the door. "He's making spaghetti, but I recommend not eating it, it's practically inedible." He whispered. Papyrus turned around and shouted, "WOWIE SANS! IT'S A HUMAN, TWO OF THEM TO BE EXACT" Papyrus yelled. I remembered a little trick that I used against anyone and everyone when I was hungry and since he was making spaghetti it seemed appropriate. "We know how to make spaghetti." I said calmly. Sans and frisk just stared at me giving me the "what the hell was that" kind of look. I don't blame them though I did say it quite randomly. Suddenly I heared papyrus yell "SANS WE MUST PROTECT THIS HUMAN AND THEIR COMPANION WITH OUR LIVES!". I started to giggle thinking 'I can't believe that worked!'. "HUMANS THE GREAT PAPYRUS WISHES FOR US TO HAVE A SLEEPOVER." I heard papyrus say. Frisk looked at me with her "puppy dog" eyes that she knew I couldn't say no to. "I don't see why not." I sighed. Frisk jumped happily up and down. I smirked if she was happy I was happy, it was always like that.

 _Time skip brought to you by MTT resort_

sans was about to start reading papyrus a story when frisk said that she wanted to sleep with papyrus and wanted me to sing a song. So I asked sans to move out of the chair while I was about to sing.

Kimi ga kureta mono from fairy tail

Sometimes, the joy in life makes these tears fall from my eyes

Sometimes, the sorrow eats at my soul, making me cry

I know, whatever hardships that I will come to face in my life,

I'll stay true to myself, always

There's a gentle wind that calls to my heart

Telling me that, "You're just fine the way you are"

So please, don't depart~

Every precious moment in this life we treasure

We'll keep in our hearts, this joy, these mem'ries we've made together

Embracing who we're meant to be

Like the colors of the sky, I'll start to blossom

I can feel the words that resonate deep within my heart

Thank you for loving me for "me

I watched as frisk and papyrus started to drift to sleep and smiled. That smile however was one of my special fake smiles to hide the familiar felling of sadness, nostalgia, and regret.

Sans's POV

She had just finished singing and papyrus along with frisk had fallen asleep. I noticed she took off her headphones and had a crystal rose on a chain around her head. The rose was covering her eye and blocking her magic. "Um I'll get you a blanket." I said while slowly backing away. "There's no need I'm not even going to stay here anyways." She snapped at me. My face darkened. Was she going to leave the kid with us so she can leave! I felt my eye flickering in anger. We had agreed to let them stay here and live with us and how does she thank us! She abandons her kid with us and leaves. "How could you just abandon your kid here aren't you supposed to be their mother!?" I yelled at her. "Who ever said I was abandoning them." She said casually. "Also when did I ever say I was their mother." "The way you treat them is like how a mother would treat her child isn't it?" I asked her. "That's just the wolf in me, though who would just their sibling at a stranger's house?" She answered. "Though we may not be related in blood we are still siblings nonetheless, I found her as a baby and raised her when I was only nine. Why would I abandon her after all I've done to save her!?" She yelled at me. I wasn't expecting this at all. "I can't believe that you don't remember me, it's kind of heartbreaking really." I overheard her say as she walked out the door. "I'm going on a walk and don't even think about following me." I watched as she walked out the front door into the cold. What did she mean by not remembering?

Rose's POV

I put my headphones on and start walking along the snowy trail listening to music from some of my favorite anime's. Then a song came on from my playlist, a song that had some truth with me. I took off my patch and started to sing

Monster: imagine dragons

 _Ever since I could remember,_

 _Everything inside of me,_

 _Just wanted to fit in (oh, oh, oh, oh)_

 _I was never one for pretenders,_

 _Everything I tried to be,_

 _Just wouldn't settle in (oh, oh, oh, oh)_

 _If I told you what I was,_

 _Would you turn your back on me?_

 _And if I seem dangerous,_

 _Would you be scared?_

 _I get the feeling just because_

 _Everything I touch isn't dark enough_

 _That this problem lies in me_

As soon as the chorus began I felt my magic flashing red and blue and I was glitching in and out of my skeleton form. Though what I didn't know was that a pair of eyes was watching me

 _I'm only a man with a candle to guide me,_

 _I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me._

 _A monster, a monster,_

 _I've turned into a monster,_

 _A monster, a monster,_

 _And it keeps getting stronger._

 _Can I clear my conscience_

 _If I'm different from the rest?_

 _Do I have to run and hide? (oh, oh, oh, oh)_

 _I never said that I want this,_

 _This burden came to me,_

 _And it's made its home inside (oh, oh, oh, oh)_

 _If I told you what I was,_

 _Would you turn your back on me?_

 _And if I seem dangerous,_

 _Would you be scared?_

 _I get the feeling just because,_

 _Everything I touch isn't dark enough_

 _That this problem lies in me_

 _I'm only a man with a candle to guide me,_

 _I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me._

 _A monster, a monster,_

 _I've turned into a monster,_

 _A monster, a monster,_

 _And it keeps getting stronger._

 _I'm only a man with a candle to guide me,_

 _I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me._

 _A monster, a monster,_

 _I've turned into a monster,_

 _A monster, a monster,_

 _And it keeps getting stronger._

It's been a while sense I was down here. Last time I was here I was only 13, well 13 wolf demon years. In reality was probably a little bit older than 70. "Should I go visit undyne or monster kid first?" I asked myself. I chose to go to undyne's house first. I was walking towards her house when a blue spear came hurling towards me I immediately caught it taking 1 damage out of my 100. "Human prepare to die!" I knew that voice and tone anywhere. It was "undyne the undying", or so I called her. "Oh hey undyne long time no see." I shouted in my casual tone. She threw another spear at my head but I dodged it easily. "You'll never change will ya" I said. "Rose is that you!?" She asked me. "The one and only." I responded. She dropped her spear and tackled me in a hug. "Where have you been all these years!?" She asked me. "Well remember how I fell off a cliff and was never found?" I asked. She nodded. "Well the good news is that I stumbled and found and exit to mt ebott." I coninued. "What! That means we don't even need to break the barrier!" She yelled excitedly until, "But the bad news is I didn't even know what I was doing and found it by chance and that only small monsters can fit." "Oh." She said with disappointment. "Well why didn't you come back!?" She yelled at me. "I didn't know there was a way. Plus I had to take care of a kid." I said. "Well let's just tell everyone that your alive and well ok." She told me. "Yeah!" I replied to her. Before I left the underground aside from sans she was the closest person I had. If you look at it closely we were basically family. We went to the middle of town to tell everyone until, "Hey rose does sans know that your alive?" She questioned me. "Well he does but he doesn't remember me at all at least I don't think he does." I replied silently. "Also I have another question for you." She said. "Do you still have a crush on him?" I felt my face burn. Undyne was laughing so hard she nearly fell over. "I'll take that as a yes." She said wiping a fake tear from her eye. "Undyne!" I yelled at her. I could still feel my face burning. Little did I know the same thing was happening not to far from here


	4. AN

Hey guys the AU isn't dancetale anymore but rose still does hip hop and frisk still wears the tutu cause can. I have big plans for later chapters and it should come out in a couple of weeks because I can't use my iPad at my dad's house so I can only work on it at my grandma's and my mom's house so the publishing will be a bit delayed. Sorry. Also here's a little picture I drew while I was working on it.

Hope you like the story


	5. Realization and sorrow

Rose's POV

Undyne was practically dragging me to Snowdin. Her grip was so tight I couldn't feel my arm! We had finally made it to Snowdin and she finally let go of my arm and yelled, "Everybody rose is back!" Everyone gathered around me smiling and I smiled back until. "Rose!" One of the bunny monsters pounced on me hugging me tightly. "I've missed you where have you been?" I recognized him immediately "William, I've missed you to bud." I said calmly. William was a good friend of mine ever since I protected him from bullies when we were kids. "Rose?" I heard someone say and I new it was sans. "Hey sans been a while actually I hasn't considering I was at your house half an hour ago." I said. "I-I didn't know it was you." He said quietly. I felt my face darken and a tear fall from my eye. I don't know why I was crying. I had already known that he forgot about me. _"Hey are you all right rose?"_ Said a worried voice inside my head. I never knew who or what it was but you might know this voice as CHARA.

Chara's POV

I was just lounging around rose's mind doing nothing like the usual of my boring life. That is until I felt a different emotion than it was already. It was sadness. "Hey are you all right rose?" I asked her. I don't know why I care for this girl so much. Normally with frisk I would just take over their body, but with her I cared for her, I would get angry if anyone insulted or hurt her, it's weird. "Yeah I'm fine, umm what's your name?" She asked me. "My name is Chara, Chara Cter Dreemer." I responded. "Oh okay, then I'm fine Chara." I slightly blushed when she said my name I don't know why. I wouldn't normally respond like this. "R-Rose, hey rose!?" I heard sans's voice calling for her. He was stuttering. I started to chuckle a little. "Well I gotta go see you soon Chara." She said "O-okay see you soon b-bye." God damit I stuttered! Why do I act like this around her it's so weird. Great I teased sans about stuttering and I did it myself!

Rose's POV

I just finished my conversation with Chara. Wait if I put his first name and his middle name it would be, CHARACTER DREEMER! I burst out laughing and everyone stared at me like a was crazy. I slowly stoped laughing and wiped away an imaginary tear from my eye. "Wow that was a good laugh." I sighed. "Did you just laugh at my apology!?" "No sans I wa-." I started until sans cut me off"I thought you accually cared for a few seconds, but I guess your just heartless y-you hybrid ." Sans yelled at me. I felt my soul crack. Tears running down my face. My eyepatch was getting soaked with my tears. For my whole life I endured pain and teasing just because I was part human and during it sans always comforted me. This was the first time he accually teased me about it. The crowd dispatched at the order of undyne who, at the moment, was glaring daggers at sans. If looks could kill sans would be dead right now. William was the only one who stayed and was conforming me at the moment. But I rejected his sympathy and pity I didn't want or need it all I needed was frisk right now. I got up and ran. I ended up at sans and papyrus's house to get frisk and go back to toriel. I entered the house and saw papyrus and frisk staring at me, tears still streaming down my face. "HUMAN WHATEVER IS THE MATTER!?" He asked. I sudden broke down infront of them. Frisk rushed towards me and hugged me. All of a sudden "Hey guys we'r r." They started slowing down when they saw me and frisk. I looked up and saw a papyrus with an orange hoodie, black shorts, and tennis shoes (though they were untied), and a sans with a grey and blue battle body and blue tennis shoes which, unlike his brother, were tied, he also had a blue scarf around his neck. I recognized them immediately "BLUEBERRY! HONEY! (That's my nickname for us paps) What are you doing here this isn't your AU!" I yelled "We should be asking you the same question!" They yelled in unison. "Hey papy who are you talking to?" Chara asked and her eyes landed on me. "Hey you! Why did you call my papy HONEY! What's with the pet name!?" She yelled at me. "Hey Chara stop yelling at rose and why did you call me "your papy"?" Honey yelled. (Plot twist! I'm just going to call us paps honey from now on) I just pushed Chara away harshly and left the house. "Great now she won't come back till midnight." I heard papy say. I just continued walking down the path, I decided that it was a good time to test if I could control my monster glitching with out using to much energy. I started sing Bad Apple English Lyrics I hear the music playing around me. I don't know how it's possible but I can play anything, but the song has to have some truth in my accual life. I chose a space and started dancing to the beat.

 _Ever on and on I continue circling_ _With nothing but my hate in a carousel of agony_

 _Till slowly I forget and my heart starts vanishing_

 _And suddenly I see that I can't break free—_

 _I'm_ _Slipping through the cracks of a dark eternity_

 _With nothing but my pain and the paralyzing agony_

 _To tell me who I am, who I was_

 _Uncertainty enveloping my mind_

 _Till_ _I can't break free_

 _And_ _Maybe it's a dream; maybe nothing else is real_

 _But it wouldn't mean a thing if I told you how I feel_

 _So I'm tired of all the pain, all the misery inside_

 _And I wish that I could live feeling nothing but the night_

 _You can tell me what to say; you can tell me where to go_

 _But I doubt that I would care, and my heart would never know_

 _If I make another move there'll be no more turning back_

 _Because_ _everything will change and it all will fade to black_

 _Will tomorrow ever come?_

 _Will I make it through the night?_

 _Will there ever be a place for the broken in the light?_

 _Am I hurting?_

 _Am I sad?_

 _Should I stay, or should I go?_

 _I've forgotten how to tell._

 _Did I ever even know?_

 _Can I take another step?_

 _I've done everything I can_

 _All the people that I see I will never understand_

 _If I find a way to change, if I step into the light_

 _Then I'll never be the same and it all will fade to white_

 _Ever on and on I continue circling_

 _With nothing but my hate in a carousel of agony_

 _Till slowly I forget and my heart starts vanishing_

 _And suddenly I see that I can't break free—_

 _I'm_ _Slipping through the cracks of a dark eternity_

 _With nothing but my pain and the paralyzing agony_

 _To tell me who I am, who I was_

 _Uncertainty enveloping my mind_

 _Till I can't break free_

 _And_ _Maybe it's a dream; maybe nothing else is real_

 _But it wouldn't mean a thing if I told you how I feel_

 _So I'm tired of all the pain, all the misery inside_

 _And I wish that I could live feeling nothing but the night_

 _You can tell me what to say; you can tell me where to go_

 _But I doubt that I would care, and my heart would never know_

 _If I make another move there'll be no more turning back_

 _Because everything will change and it all will fade to black_

 _If I make another move, if I take another step_

 _Then it all would fall apart._

 _There'd be nothing of me left_ _If I'm crying in the wind, if I'm crying in the night_

 _Will there ever be a way?_

 _Will my heart return to white?_

 _Can you tell me who you are?_

 _Can you tell me where I am?_

 _I've forgotten how too see;_

 _I've forgotten if I can_

 _If I opened up my eyes there'd be no more going back_

 _'Cause I'd throw it all away and it all would fade to black_

I didn't turn into a skeleton! Finally! I then realize that it was the night. The night of the new moon. The night that I turn into a regular human! I started to let all my anger out by yelling at the top of my lungs. I sensed a presence but I think nothing of it considering I'm freaking out until, "So your the old star of the underground, rose, right, what am I saying it must be you who else could it be? Though I did hear you had shiny silver hair not shiny black hair." A robotic voice said. I turn around and I see a tall pink robot with glossy black hair and seems to be made of, metal? I recall watching her on the tv at sans's house. Frisk told me her name was, Mettaton, if I recall. "Hello darling my name is-" "Mettaton I know." I cut her off not wanting to make the conversation to long. "I would like you to come to my show and be my guest star if you wouldn't mind." She asked. "Sure I don't see why not." I reply.

Time skip provided by MTT Resort

We had just got on stage and after some explaining we had our battle. The sun was coming up so I was able to use my magic. I started of by using my magic to make a mic it was a pink rose ear piece with a mic. The ratings went up by 500. "Wow darling I'm impressed are you sure this is your first time doing this?" Mettaton complimented me. (Sorry guys another song coming up.) I start to do a pose the ratings went up by 1000. Then I start singing a song

The crescent moon, so high in this dark lonely sky,

An ocean of obsidian, tangled in the light

So make a wish now upon a shooting star

And watch it fly across the night, into the beyond

If this unwritten tale, without a single word,

Could somehow own the night, the moon, only a blur

The hidden masterpiece you hide where none can see

Would take to the sky like a bird set free

Tomorrow, we'll spread our wings and find where we belong

You dream to see the world one day – Would you mind if I tag along?

Listen close, and you can hear as it's suddenly drawing near:

Your wish is coming true

The crescent moon, so high in this dark lonely sky,

An ocean of obsidian, tangled in the light

So make a wish now upon a shooting star

And watch it fly across the night

Ah, until this whole dream has come to an end –!

So if we lose our way because the map we drew

Is quickly blown away, lost to the desert wind

I pray a light appears to guide our drifting souls

Into an age to last a thousand years

You've fallen prey to desolation time and time again

But I only remember how carefree you were back then

All the things we long to hold, as our cards begin to fold,

Appear within our reach

Let's break away the veil of this dark and endless night

Your tears will fade into days that still lie ahead

If you could take what's reflected in your heart,

Beyond the dawn you'd set your sight

Ah, this swift gale of wind will carry us there

My relentless b-eating heart burns on inside my chest

And I feel the flames growing wild

I only wish I could see – Take a glimpse into your dreams

Those clear blue eyes, like cloudless skies, gaze at a new world

The crescent moon, so high in this dark lonely sky,

An ocean of obsidian, tangled in the light

So make a wish now upon a shooting star

And watch it fly across the night

Ah, until this whole dream has come to an end

We'll break from this dark and endless night

Your tears will fade into days that still lie ahead

If you could take what's reflected in your heart,

Beyond the dawn you'd set your sight

Ah, this swift gale of wind will carry us there

I then finish the song and the ratings go up by 5000. ============================================================ Cliffhangers! Next chapter is going to be information about rose!? Okay I redid this chapter cause it was all clustered together. Sorry guys I had to transport this story from Wattpad. If you want to see the videos and pictures look for my book. My username is Silverwolf808


	6. Dancetale dance off

Rose's POV

Mettaton looked at me extremely impressed and I didn't know why, then I looked down and saw that I had transformed. My hair had turned back to silver and was in pigtails, my eyes were yellow instead of red, I had my ears and tail back with a little red bow on my ear, black and pink gloves, a red dress, and red and white boots. I overheard Mettaton saying that this round is a sing off so I got prepared and made a mic. It was pink with a rose next to my ear. As soon as the round began I started to sing.

Thousand years lyrics

 _Heart beats fast_

 _Colors and promises_

 _How to be brave?_

 _How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?_

 _But watching you stand alone,_

 _All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow._

 _One step closer_

 _I have died every day waiting for you_

 _Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you_

 _For a thousand years_

 _I'll love you for a thousand more_

 _Time stands still_

 _Beauty in all she is_

 _I will be brave_

 _I will not let anything take away_

 _What's standing in front of me_

 _Every breath_

 _Every hour has come to this_

 _One step closer_

 _I have died every day waiting for you_

 _Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you_

 _For a thousand years_

 _I'll love you for a thousand more_

 _And all along I believed I would find you_

 _Time has brought your heart to me_

 _I have loved you for a thousand years_

 _I'll love you for a thousand more_

 _One step closer_

 _One step closer_

 _I have died every day waiting for you_

 _Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

 _For a thousand years_

 _I'll love you for a thousand more_

 _And all along I believed I would find you_

 _Time has brought your heart to me_

 _I have loved you for a thousand years_

 _I'll love you for a thousand more_

"Well darling you did good." Mettaton said. "Next round will be a dance off!" She said. We had to chose our dance partner from the calls. I was waiting for someone to call. Who you might ask, well you'll find out soon. All of a sudden dozens of people called in. As soon as he called I agreed. He then teleported to the stage. "Hey hip hop." I said without looking at him. "Hey rose, long time no see." He replied. He then winked, held out his hand, and said, "Shall we dance?" I accepted his hand and we started to waltz while I sung.

We started waltzing around the stage.

 _Falling in love with you lyrics_

 _Wise men say,_

 _Only fools rush in,_

 _But I can't help_

 _falling love with you._

 _Oh, shall I stay?_

 _Will it be a sin?_

 _Oh, if I can't help,_

 _Falling in love with you._

 _Like a river flows_

 _Surely to the sea,_

 _Darlin, so it goes,_

 _Somethings are meant to be._

 _Take my hand,_

 _Take my whole life, too._

 _Oh, for I can't help,_

 _Falling in love with you._

 _Oh, like a river flows,_

 _Surely to the sea,_

 _Darlin, so it goes,_

 _Somethings are meant to be._

 _Oh, Take my hand,_

 _Take my whole life, too._

 _For I can't help_

 _Falling in love with you_

 _Oh, for I can't help_

 _Falling in love with you_

When the song ended I wrapped my arms around his neck, he wrapped his around my back,touched for heads, and closed our eyes. (No kissing! Just fancy ending)

The crowd cheered and Mettaton started her song.

Time skip after performance

We had won against Mettaton and walked back to sans and papyrus's house. When we walked in blueberry ran up to me and started to hug me. (Though it felt like he was choking me.) "Rose I haven't seen you in so long! Where have you been? Why do you have ears and a tail!?" He asked me. "Woah buddy, slow down with the questions there." I said trying to calm him down, which was clearly not working. "Ok ok, I'll answer your questions just one by one." I said. "Ok for your first question, I have been traveling from AU to AU, meeting and making new friends. For your second question I'm only part human, I'm also part wolf demon, skeleton, and goddess." All of a sudden a little girl with a green and yellow sweater rushed infront of blueberry and made a defensive pose, like she was trying to protect him from me. "Get away from blueberry you demon! Did you hurt him!?" She yelled at me. I started chuckling. "Well no, but you got one thing right." I started. I felt my eyes turn back red and since my eyepatch wasn't on my magic was flaming out of my eye. " _I AM A DEMON!"_ Her eyes were filled with fear, that is until my eyepatch returned, I smirked at her, and said, "Wow, your one to judge a book by its cover, aren't you? If you didn't know I'm one of baby blue's best friends." I accually knew little blueberry since he was a little baby bones, though I'm sure that Chara didn't know that. "Baby blue? What kind of nickname is that!?" Chara said. She was going on and on and on. Even blueberry couldn't stop her now. "Hey rose." Said US Papyrus. "Hey honey." I said. "Um what's wrong with Chara?" He asked. "Just let me deal with this. My deals always shut people up." I said. "hey your name's Chara right." She nodded her head. "Well do you want to meet this AU's version of YOU?" She nodded her head once more. I let Chara take control from there.

Chara POV

She was finally letting me out, but I felt a chain like substance wrapped around me. I guess she still is the one in control. dammit. I stare at my counterpart and burst into laughter. "Ha ha ha ha aha ahaha ha aha aha. Wow your so boring. You don't even have xp" I then pull out my knife and was just about to stab her until, I felt a tug on the chain that was holding me. I screamed in pain, held my head, and dropped the knife. She was pulling me BACK! I was so close. I felt as she came back in control.

Rose's POV

I started to pull Chara back into my mind. What was I thinking, letting Chara out like that! I slowly started to get up. I picked up my knife and put it away. I saw Chara lying on the ground with US sans and papyrus defending her from me with their magic prepared. "Oh my god, I am so sorry." I said with tears in my eyes. "I didn't think that she would do that. I'm so sorry!" I got up and TRIED to run out the door. Emphasis on tried. G sans blocked my way. "Sweetheart, it's alright." He had to bend to my height cause I was only 5 feet. "Calm down. Shhhh shhhh it's alright." He held me in his arms. I met G sans couple years back. I guess he recognized me. He ended up carrying me to Undertale papyrus's bed. He tucked me into the bed and stayed until I fell asleep.

Time skip

I woke up with papyrus sleeping next to me. He was holding me so tight I was surprised I could still breath. Well it's a good thing I'm part skeleton. I teleported out of papyrus's arms and replaced my body with a pillow. I walked down the stairs and looked around. I saw the skeleton bros and frisks from almost every AU. There was echotale, underfell, underswap, swapfell, outertale, flowerfell, reapertale, dancetale, poketale, freshtale, horrortale, genotale, and inktale. I walked up to Chara (who was awake along with us, dt, and rt.) she started cowering in fear. "It's ok I won't hurt you." She untented but was still wary. "I'm sorry about yesterday. I didn't think that Chara would do that. Do you forgive me?" I asked. "Sure but never do that again." She warned.


	7. The family

Hey guys I'm so sorry I took so long my ideas went overloading. Sometimes I hate the fact that I have an overactive imagination. Well anyways let's get to the story.

? POV

I sat in waterfall staring at the water as I awaited Rouge's return. He said he'd be back in an hour. "He better not be slacking off again..." I growled as I stared intently at the glistening water, sitting perfectly still, right in front of me. I heard a few echo flowers repeating my phrase, then other echo flowers repeating what the others had started. I sighed deeply, he really was taking a long time though. I stood up, threw on my cloak , and ran as fast as my legs would carry me. When I finally found him I was in God Damned snowdin! Sure I had a job here but normally I wear warmer clothing! "Oh..., hey silver." He said slowly. I"ROUGE WHAT THE HELL! I WAS WORRIED!" I screamed at him. He merely looked at me dully and stared at me with his brown eyes. "Oh come on silver, lighten up. Here we can share the nicecream, how about that." he said in a annoyed tone. "Fine fine, I forgive you, But only because your making a scene." I sighed. "Actually silver, your the one making a scene. I looked around and saw that everyone was staring at us and I blushed, but that all stoped when some one yelled, "Everybody! Rose is back!" I quickly spun my head around and watched as undyne came rushing in leaving a flood of snow behind her. She was holding the hand of a young albino girl. Rose, that was the name of my little sister. Tears streaked down my face as I silently cried. Rouge leaned down to make sure I was alright. I heard him sigh as he saw my tears and he said, "Hey, silver do you want to go back, or do you want to say hi to your sister?" I stood up and watched as my sister was surrounded by her old friends. "N-Nah i-its fine." I said with a smile on my face. "As long as she has her friends around her she should be fine. She doesn't need me anymore." I gaze at her, she wore a look of content on her face. My eyes widened though when she got tackled by an unknown person. I was William, that damned little piece of fluff, touching my sister without my consent. I gazed at the scene as I saw sans walk up to all the commotion. "I bet he forgot all about her while she was gone." I thought to myself. I watched as he started stuttering apologies as tears ran down my little sisters face, wait, WHAT! Did he make my little sister CRY!? Just as I was about to take a step towards him, I felt a presence of another power. This isn't good, I know that evil aura, and it's coming from Rose. What is chara doing here. Why is she in Rose? This shouldn't be a genocide run! In any case, Rose shouldn't even be back in the underground! I watched as Rose burst into laughter after that trance she was in. Once she was done, I heard sans yell "Did you just laugh at my apology!?" "No sans I wa-." She started until sans cut her off"I thought you accually cared for a few seconds, but I guess your just heartless y-you hybrid ." Her face was full of tears. He should have known better than to call her that! She was bullied when she was younger, sans was the one who comforted her but I guess now the tides have turned. I clenched my teeth at the scene infront of me with rouge holding me back from punching the sucker in the face. "Rouge." I growled quietly. "Let. Me. GO!" I continually pushed, shoved, and punched his arms which were wrapped tightly around my figure. Unfortunately for me rouge is (and always was) stronger than me, he also has a metal arm that he oh so cleverly, covers in skin colored paint. He didn't paint it today but he will. Wait I'm getting off topic aren't I. Welp, that's what you get when you have ADHD. As rose ran away from the crowd I remembered that I could teleport. My eye starts flaming a bright yellow and immediately teleported behind sans. A dark aura was raidating off of me, as I stood there slient. Undyne just stared in surprise before regaining her composure. "Who are you!" She yelled bringing out her spear. I didn't care I just had to teach sans a lesson. " _Hey buddy..._ I have a question for you. _DO YOU WANT A BAD TIME?"_ He turned around with his eye glowing a royal blue, just how I remembered. "And who are _YOU!?"_ He said with venom lacing his voice. "Oh me? Heheheh. _**I'm just your worst nightmare**_ **.** " I replied.

 **(Play song now)**

 **okey guys just go to YouTube and put in bounce trap megalovania k.**

"You hurt my sister, bud. And for that, your going to pay, dearly." We entered battle and I heard my song playing in the background. It's been a while but back to the task at hand. I quickly did a backflip as he threw a bone at me. I could tell he was in a bad mood. "Come on, throw me a BONE sans, this is getting boring." I said, cringing at my own pun. He sent a whole barrage of bones at me but I easily dodged all of them. Sheesh sans, I can't believe that you were once my apprentice. I summoned a Gaster blaster and shot, missing on purpose. I knew about his hp, I'm not stupid. While he dodged that i sent a bone at him and it hit right on mark. I made sure it didn't kill him but he got knocked to half health. He was kneeling over and bleeding, though I'm not sure why, I didn't kill him. " **SILVER!"** I felt someone calling my name as I was slung over their shoulder. I immediately recognized his voice, his arm was a dead give away to. Seriously how would you like a stainless steel arm around your waist in SNOWDIN! The coldest place in the entire underground! "Seriously silver! You really need to learn to control your anger! You could get arrested or gods knows what!" His arm's grip tightened as he spoke. He was truly worried about me, but that was a normal thing. I always used to get myself into trouble when I was little. He is like a brother to me. Always taking care of me, even when I don't need it, though considering the fact that I'm a trouble child is almost never. Once something worse than being arrested happened to me once. I was torchered, almost killed, just because I was part demon. My father rescued me that day and healed my wounds. He stayed with me and rose for a few years, then he left and I never saw him again. "Hey silver, don't fall asleep. I don't want you to fall asleep upside down." Rouge said snapping me out of my thoughts. "You do know I can walk by myself right?" I asked him. "Yeah, I know." He responded. "But its cold in Snowdin and your extremely warm, it's like wearing a blanket." "Anyways, I'm not *yawn* tired." I said sleepily. I close my eyes as I feel him changing my position so I can sleep without blood rushing to my head. I heard him chuckle lightly as he said, "heheh she's so cute when she's asleep." I lightly smile as I heard those words. I knew he liked me ever since elementary school. He hasn't confessed to me... not yet at least. Damn it, I'm getting off track again again aren't I! I seriously need to get this ADHD checked out. I'll look for Rose tomorrow, today I need to rest. I forgot I'm turning into a regular demigod today.

-—-—-—-

Hey guys! Sorry I took so long writing this chapter. I wanted to finish it but then I I kept on changing the base of the story because I kept on getting so many ideas. Well anyways I'm sorry I took so long. I hope you like this story.

Btw I'm combining my two most favorite fandoms PJO and HOO to this story so GREEK GODS! Yay, I guess! So see ya later! Flame out!


End file.
